


Curious Cat

by Ghostwriterinthesky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriterinthesky/pseuds/Ghostwriterinthesky
Summary: Kara comes to work with bruises because of her Supergirl duties and Cat is concerned.  Will Cat figure out Kara's alter ego or will she just assume the worst?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assumptions and Assuming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147905) by [saya4haji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya4haji/pseuds/saya4haji). 



Cat Grant is not your typical boss. She rules Catco with 200% of her efforts and while that may lead to some disagreements and send some employees crying, Cat cares about Catco and the people who run it. She will never admit that out loud though. For most employees, Cat barely acknowledges them as humans however one young woman with the spirit of a golden retriever has managed to worm her way into Cat's bitter jaded heart over the past two years she has been working for her. That person is her lovely assistant, Kara. The blonde woman has taken every one of Cat's tasks and insults with grace and eventually somehow ended up being the best assistant Cat ever had. The ding of the boss only elevator alerts everyone to the queen of all media's presence and breaks her internal monologue. 

Cat strides from her elevator and is greeted by Kara. "Here is your coffee Miss Grant." Before Cat can say any clever response back to Kara she is cut off by the assistant's phone ringing. Kara rushes away after an apologetic look to take the call. As Cat travels to her desk she overhears some of the conversation her puppy of an assistant is having. "Alex, please. I really think that is a bad idea and- oh okay. I'm sorry Alex I promise I will be better next time. I have to go- because I am working Alex! Goodbye." Kara slumps down in her desk and sighs with her face in a slight frown. Cat thinks that is weird, but she shouldn't pay any mind to it. Kara is just her assistant so why should Cat care if she's miserable. She knows that the Alex on the phone is Kara's girlfriend. Alex has only visited the office a few times but it's obvious how much both women love each other. Whenever there is a free second of non-work conversation Kara raves about how amazing Alex is. Cat can't help but think about the last part of the conversation she heard. While she only heard the one side of the conversation Kara's words of "I promise I will be better next time" ring in Cat's ears. The queen of all media spends the rest of her day going on autopilot with those words repeating in her mind. Why should she care if her assistant is fighting with her girlfriend? Kara interrupts her internal conflict by approaching Cat's desk. Cat looks up with a glare until she realizes who it is. "Is there anything else you need Miss Grant?" Asked Kara fidgeting as always. Cat dismisses her and leaves Catco for the night soon after. For some reason, Cat cannot stop thinking about Kara's words to Alex on the phone and her sad face until she falls asleep that night. 

The next day was a normal day at Catco. Employees needing to be babied, Cat throwing insults along with constructive feedback, and watching footage of last nights Supergirl battle on Cat's many TVs. Cat was typing on her computer when she reached over to get a drink of her coffee only to pick it up and realize her cup was empty. Cat yelled "KIERA!!!" Normally Kara would jump up and be at her boss's desk in an instant to refill her latte or she would never have let Cat run out of coffee in the first place, but today Kara limped over stiffly and slowly to Cat's desk. Cat glared at her and started ranting "Kiera, I need my coffee. I need my coffee because I am a powerful woman who needs to be fueled. You wouldn't expect all 15 of my cars to run without gas or fuel, would you? NO, Kiera, you wouldn't. Therefore I need my coffee!" and to add dramatic effect Cat threw her empty latte cup on the ground. Kara bent down to pick it up and as she did her shirt rode up a little bit exposing bruises on her ribs. She painfully stood up and Cat's glare turned to concern. "Kiera, are you okay? I thought I saw-" and for the first time ever Kara cut her boss off. "Yes, Miss Grant I'm fine." Cat sat there shocked that her meek assistant dare interrupts her, but then she quickly recovered and demanded "Well then Kiera, if you are fine, get me my coffee." Kara scurries away. When she returns she looks up at Cat with an apologetic look. The boss and employee go back to their normal dynamic for the rest of the working day. 

A few hours later most Catco employees went home and all who were left at the office were Cat and Kara. Kara was about to do her nightly last minute check-in with Cat when her phone rang. Cat looked up as the ringtone sounded and saw Kara's eyes widen. She then took off in the direction of the floor's storage room. Cat wasn't going to go eavesdrop, she was just going to roam the hallways of her building. She discretely follows behind Kara and sees her go into the storage room. If you were to ask Cat what she was doing she just happened to take a break from walking and ended up outside of the storage room door. Cat hears from the inside of the room Kara mumbling basic greetings to Alex. She then hears something that concerned her. "Alex I think we are in trouble. I'm pretty sure Miss Grant saw my bruises earlier. I tried to hide it I'm sorry. Not the ones on my arms just my ribs. No Alex I cut her off before she could ask anything, she doesn't know." There was a pause. "Yes, I'm sure she doesn't suspect anything. I know Alex I will be more careful next time I get hurt. Okay, love you too. See you tonight." Before Kara could open the door and find Cat standing there she ran to her desk and started packing her things. Kara left the storage room and grabbed her work bag and said "Goodnight Miss Grant, I have to go home now Alex and I are spending time together tonight." She left in a hurry before Cat could respond. 

As Cat was in her car and her driver drove her home she was thinking and trying to analyze Kara's words. What Kara said that day at work was really interesting. Alex knew Kara was injured which is not that concerning considering they are dating, but what about when Kara said that she tried to hide it and that Cat won't suspect anything. How did Kara get so injured and what should Cat be suspicious about. How could Kara have gotten injured? Maybe she does martial arts or something she did say that she plans to get hurt again. But if that were the case why would she hide it and why would she be apologizing to Alex? It sounds like Alex might have given Kara those bruises. Cat can't be sure but it sounds sketchy. Kara said that she had more on her arms. Maybe if Cat can get her to take off her cardigan tomorrow she can see if it looks like someone is hurting Kara. Cat may come off as heartless but no one deserves to be abused. She just needs to figure this out and as a journalist, she has uncovered worse secrets. Tomorrow at work Cat will try to find out what is going on. Kara is her new project. For the second night in a row Cat's thoughts were consumed with Kara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write fanfiction because I like reading it. However, I also want to get better at writing. If anybody has any kind and constructive criticism it is welcome! I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any suggestions of where you want the story to go please comment and share your ideas and maybe I can integrate them into the story. I am not sure how many chapters this will be because I have some interesting things planned so keep watch for more. Thanks for reading!

Today is the first day of what Cat has dubbed in her head "Operation Figure Out Keira" or OFOK. When Cat enters the building the first thing she does is approach Kara's desk. "Keira, follow me to the mailroom. I think there is a threat incoming and I need your help." In typical Cat Grant fashion, she starts walking away before Kara can ask any questions. When both women arrive in the Catco mailroom Cat closes the door and pulls up two chairs she had previously arranged to be awaiting their arrival. Kara sits down and stares at her boss waiting for instruction. Cat clears her throat and speaks, "Keira, believe it or not, you are not completely intolerable to be around and as my loyal assistant I trust you won't repeat anything that is said or found in this room." Kara sits up straighter at Cat's words and nods signaling for her to continue. "I received a tip that someone from the board may be sending me a letter with incriminating details about my life meant for my employees to find so they can blackmail me. If we find it first we can destroy the letter and I will have time to consult with my lawyers." Kara stills as she processes the information then she responds "I am happy to help Miss Grant" and begins sifting through the large amount of mail in the bins in front of them. Of course, Cat was making this all up just to spend time with Kara, but she didn't need to know that. Spending one on one time with Kara is the first part of OFOK. Cat grins as she thinks about what the next part of her plan is. Cat had arranged for the IT guy, Witt, to stop the air conditioning in that room. It was supposed to get up to 97 degrees that day. Cat is already wearing short sleeves, but poor Keira is wearing her normal button-up shirt, pants, and cardigan. Soon she will be forced to take off her cardigan or she will surely pass out. Then, Cat could see if she has bruises on her arms as she previously overheard in Kara's phone call. 

Both women worked silently for the next two hours. The only noise between them was Cat's phone getting messages to which she answered. She is a CEO after all even during OFOK. As Cat is answering what seemed to be her fiftieth message, she sneakily looks up to observe Kara. The poor girl is visibly sweating. Sooner or later she must take off the sweater. Another hour passed with the women going through piles of mail, yet Kara stays strong. Cat decides the only way to get her to take off the cardigan was to initiate conversation. Cat interrupts the silence with "Keira, I know you love dressing like a child but how are you possibly still wearing that cardigan? Surely you must be melting. I texted the IT guy, Winnie the pooh, to fix the air conditioning but as usual, he fell like his height and fell short." Kara shifts nervously in her seat stammering trying to find an excuse. "W-Why would I d-do that Miss Grant. I am tough I can handle some heat, I, I've been through worse things than, well than some heat!" Cat scans her eyes on Kara. She is fidgeting and nervous. Why would she be nervous to take off the cardigan unless she has something to hide. "Keira, I am not having HR be on my tail for allowing you to pass out from heatstroke. Take off the cardigan." Cat demands. Kara looks at Cat nervously and then slips off her sleeves and puts the cardigan behind her chair. 

Cat's eyes scan Kara's arms and she saw what she feared. Kara has bruises in the shape of handprints on both of her forearms. Her left shoulder and bicep were also covered in bruises. Cat looks up and her eyes meet Kara's puppy dog ones. "Keira, what is this? How did this happen?" Cat asks with concern in her voice. "I-I uh I fell." Kara looks as though she doesn't even believe her own lie. Before Cat can say anything else Winn bursts into the room. "Kara, Alex needs you it's a family emergency!" Kara looks at Cat cautiously. "Fine Keira you are dismissed for the rest of the day." Kara runs off and Cat is left in the mailroom trying to decipher what just happened. 


End file.
